


Upgrade

by VikingWoman



Series: Valentine, Hancock, and Mcdonough. [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Modification, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: Nick decides it's time he try to get an upgraded body before his prototype one fails him. He doesn't know Hope and Hancock are coming to Diamond city to see him before he leaves without leaving a note.So they go looking for him.
Relationships: John Hancock & Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Valentine, Hancock, and Mcdonough. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627627
Kudos: 4





	Upgrade

"Hey Curie you got a second?" Nick asked as he walked up to the medical room.  
Curie was a Gen 3 Synth that had the uploaded mind from a Mr.Handy style robot built in a vault. She had wanted to become human and Nate had taken her to use the Institute's specail equipment to create her own body. They uploaded her mind and now she was basically as human as their people were able to get.  
"Of course Mr. Nick how may I help you today?" Curie asked looking up from where she had been working on a terminal.  
"Uh.." Nick began rubbing the back of his neck. "It's kind of a private matter, would you mind if we go outside to talk?"  
"That will be fine." she said following behind him.  
Curie and Nick stepped outside of the medics room onto the streets to Diamond City, they stepped off to a set of benches that were somewhat private. Nick offered Curie a seat but he couldn't make himself take a seat so he paced infront of the bench.  
"What is it you need, Mr. Nick?" she asked tilting her head.  
"I.. you know how to get to the Institute. I need you to take me there." Nick said slowly rubbing his hand over his face.  
"But why, you've never wanted to go there before now?"  
Nick hesitated and looked down at her. She was looking genuinely curious up at him and that expression made him sigh, if he was going to ask her to take him there then he had to tell her.  
"I want a new body. A Gen 3 body that I can upload my mind into." he said looking away from her.  
Curie was silent for a moment "Is this because of Hope, that you ask me to do this?"  
Nick was silent for a moment. He had to admit he never wanted to become a Gen 3 before he had met her, he had been alright with looking like a glorified toaster oven. He hadn't wanted to be mistaken for one of their people snatchers either, he supposed that was ridiculous though since he would look human. Who would mistake him for a synth if he actually had a human body?  
But she wasn't wrong, this was about Hope. He was proud to be with her and have her proud to be with him in return, she was always defending their relationship to bigots in Goodneighbor. He had received word from Hancock about the fights she had been involved in, though he assured him she always came out on top.  
He wasn't proud of how much trouble being with her caused her.  
The fighting and the trouble she got into, though he wondered if that was just her reckless streak more so then anything. She was a scrapper at heart just like her father. He knew he wasn't the only one she got into fights over, she protected anyone that couldn't protect themselves. From what he was hearing of the mutterings in Goodneighbor, Hancock had his heir. She shared his ideals.  
Nick remembered everynight they had spent together since they started their relationship, he had never wanted her to see his body in the light. He had always made sure it was dark or that he was able to keep most of his clothes on, he had never felt so embarrassed over his body before. Though she only ever praised him over his body, his heart, and his mind - she was so proud to be with him.  
"She deserves better than what I can give her like this." Nick said finally.  
"Does she know?"  
"No."  
"Alright. If you think this is for the best. When do we leave?"  
"How's in another hour sound?"  
"I will meet you by the gates."

Hancock was walking along the remenants of the pre-war streets an assault rifle resting easily in his hands, his eyes scanning the blown out remains of the buildings for danger. He wasn't walking alone on the street though Hope was walking behind him a few paces to his right, she was equally on edge. To his left was some drifters that were wanting to go into Diamond City for trade, to bring things back to their stalls in Goodneighbor.  
Hope had agreed to escort them to the city, he knew she was itching to see Nick again. He could see it almost like it was a physical presence around her when she started missing Nick. She would start to get antsy, couldn't get her to stay in one place long, and she seemed to get into more scraps that way. When he had first seen this he wondered if it was her drifter nature or if it was her relation to him.  
It had only taken a few visits from Nick for him to put it together. He was the calming force she needed in her life and he was glad to see it worked fairly well. She was always a bit calmer and more level headed when he was around her. It usually lasted a few days to at most a week before she fell back into her habits.  
He knew they would be in Diamond City soon so he started to slow his steps to let the drifters over take him and for Hope to catch up with him.  
"Hey you planning on staying in Diamond City awhile?" he asked glancing at her.  
"I don't know, maybe for a few days. Can you spare me for awhile?" she asked moving closer to him to avoid some rubble.  
"Yeah I'll find some way to manage." Hancock said with a chuckle. "I'll stop by in a few hours after we get there to say farewell before I head back to Goodneighbor."  
"A few hours?" she asked smiling.  
"Well I imagine Nick is going to have plans for you when we get there." Hancock said with a knowing smile.  
Hope blushed but gave him a grin in return "One of us has plans for someone that's for sure."  
"That's what I figured. We're not far off from the city now, seperate at the gate?"  
She gave a hum as the only reply, he could tell her mind was starting to drift to the synth detective. He chuckled to himself and he picked up his pace so he could return to his place at the head of the group. They moved quickly towards the city everyone was ready to be out of the dangerous commonwealth and onto somewhat safer streets.

Hancock was right when they got through the gates of Diamond City, Hope gave them a wave before she started off towards the Valentine Detective Agency. He watched her weave through the throng of people walking the streets, she was laser focused on reaching the office.  
Hancock walked down to the Atomic Noodle shack where he was supposed to meet with Nate and Piper, they were making some kind of big announcement to their friends. He walked to the shack a little bit ahead of time for their meeting and he sat down placing his order. He had a bowl of noodles set down infront of him and a bottle of beer that was lukewarm at best, he opened the bottle downing half of it in one go.  
It was about half an hour later when he was joined by Nate and Piper who ordered a similiar meal from the robot. They all sat down to eat and were talking about their exciting news, Nate was going to be a father again. Piper was pregnant, they weren't telling everyone just yet. Hancock congratulated them then offered to buy Piper a Nuka Cola instead of the beer that the shack served, she thanked him but said she'd stick with water.  
The three were finished eating and had started walking along to the benches on the back side of the street when he saw Hope again. She was moving quickly towards them with a grim look on her face and she was alone. Hancock paused pulling both of his companions to a halt with him.  
"Hey Kid you alright?" he called to her as she strode towards them.  
"I've been asking around for almost an hour now. No one has seen Nick for days, he's not on a case I asked at the office." she said turning to Nate and Piper. "Curie's missing too."  
"What?" Nate began "What are you saying?"  
"You don't think Nick and Curie ran off together?" Piper asked eyes widening.  
Hancock could tell she was already fishing for a story.  
"No I'm not saying they ran off together." Hope snapped sensing it too. "I'm saying we all know the Institute wasn't completely wiped out during the attack. What if they sent someone to collect them?"  
"You think that's what happened?" Hancock asked frowning.  
"The only people missing in town are the only two synths. You don't think it's connected?"  
"Did someone see them leave together or anything?" Hancock asked frowning.  
Hope nodded her head "Yeah one of the guards did. I'm going looking for them, point me towards the old Institute labs. I'm looking there first."  
Hancock looked at the other two and he nodded his head slowly.  
"I went with Nate when he trashed that place, I'll go with you." Hancock said firmly.  
She looked up at him and they gave a slight nod to each other. Nate gave them advice on one of the quicker routes to get them there and he assured them that they were going the safest way he knew of. Nate told them he was going to ask around and find out if there was somewhere else they might have gone. If he found out anything he'd head out to look for them an point them back home so no one would worry.  
They thanked Nate before they headed back out of the city.  
Once they were out in the dilapidated streets again they started jogging not needing to move slow for any extra people they had with them. Not that he could have talked her out of running where she was going anyway, she was too worried about Nick.

They had been at this for a few days now but they had finally finished creating his new body, it was fully grown waiting for a neural upload. Curie was being very careful to make sure she had everything set up just right, she assured him that when she was certain that it wouldn't delete anything they would get started. He was thankful that she was being so thorough with the tests but he was starting to antsy waiting around.  
He was worried that people would start looking for him, he never knew when the kid was going to stop in. She was full of surprises and her visits kept getting more frequent, not that he minded not seeing her was getting to be harder.  
He was enjoying a few moments alone and a last cigarette before he got his new body. He was wondering what it was going to be like once he was in his new body. It was going to be something that was his alone, something he didn't have in common with the old Nick he had made sure he didn't make it look like him.  
He didn't even remember what having a human body was like.  
He wondered how Hope would respond when she saw him, when he sat down and talked with her about the new him. He knew she would understand his desire to want to get into a new body before his current one failed him. When he explained that he didn't want his failing parts to cause him to forget anymore people in his life, he knew he was losing memories in this prototype shell he called a body.  
He just wanted to be good for her, he just wanted to be human. For once in his life he wanted to know he could be more then what the Institute made him to be.  
"Are you ready Mr. Nick?" Curie called from the opening to the lab.  
Nick turned from where he had been staring at the cavernous opening of the underground utopia that had once been the Institute. He tossed the cigarette off of the balcony down to the floor below then he turned back to start walking.  
"Ready as I'll ever be, sweetheart." he said nodding.  
"Alright for the upload you will be asleep for a few hours." Curie explained. "I have found some clothing that you can wear when you wake up in your new body or if you would prefer what you are wearing now..."  
"I'll take the new clothes for right now." he said nodding. "I could stand to find some new clothes anyway. I'll keep the coat and hat though."  
"Very good. We will get started then."  
Curie pointed to a chair that looked like some kind of torture device to Nick. It had bunches of wire running from the back of it where he would recline his head and there were straps he supposed to keep him from thrashing around. Beside the chair was the pod his new body was laying in, he would look into the pod but it was to much like looking at a dead man.  
Nick sat down in the chair and Curie started working on the straps putting them in place. She told him every step of what she was doing and how it would effect the neural transplant. Nick didn't really understand everything but he trusted Curie would take care of him. When she attached the cable to the back of his head she paused infront of him until he actually looked up at her, she gave a nervous smile.  
"What is it Curie?" he asked softly.  
"I am confident this will all work like we want it too..." she said slowly. "But I cannot promise it will not hurt."  
"Sister, I've had more pain in my life than a man can stand. What's a little more?" he asked shrugging.  
"I'm going to start the machine and you will go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up, I swear it."  
Curie walked from his field of view hooked up like this and he heard her start typing away at a computer, then a whirring sound started behind him. He was listening to the sound of the machine and wondering vaguely how long it would take for him to fall asleep.  
He barely even noticed his vision going blurry until he was falling asleep.

Hancock and Hope stood outside the Institute building that had been left open after the attack against the building to stop the people snatchers. As far as the Commonwealth was concerned there was no more boogeymen in the land but as he looked at that open door he worried they had been wrong.  
He remembered walking through these halls with Nate almost two years ago taking down the Institute, the synths that had been all around them. The scientists that had been responsible for taking so many lives from the Commonwealth and beyond, they had killed his own brother. His brother hadn't been a great man or a good brother either, he was family though.  
The way Hancock saw it, family and friends were all you had in this world. He didn't abide anyone taking either of those things from someone.  
As they approached the entrance he could see that the only lights in most of the place were the emergency lights, the place was creepy in the dark. He looked towards Hope and could see the hesitance in her step, the worry in her eyes. He knew every instinct in her must be telling her to run to get away from something so clearly evil, he felt it too when he looked into that darkness.  
As they stood at the threshhold a strike of lightning lit up the sky, he looked up into the sickly looking green tinged clouds. A radiation storm was brewing and he could tell from the way the wind was whipping around them it was just getting ready to set in.  
"I think we're going to be in there overnight, even if we don't want to be Kid." Hancock said his voice catching. "Unless you want a mug like this one by the time we get back to Diamond City."  
"Let's just get in there." Hope said in a hushed whisper. "I don't like this standing around."  
Hancock stepped into the opening ahead of her and she was close on his heels, she stepped right after him.  
"Listen Kid." Hancock said softly. "Whatever we find in here... you stay close to me ok?"  
"You expecting trouble boss?" she asked.  
"Well you know what they say, hope for the best prepare for the worst." he sighed.  
"I've got your back."  
"And I've got yours."  
The two stepped into the lab and started downwards. Hancock wasn't feeling very optimistic about what they would find below, there was a lot of hate and evil that happened in these halls.  
They moved along the darkened halls going by the glow of the emergency lights, they kept as close to the walls as they could. Hancock's eyes were more accustomed to the darkness then most other people, he figured it was the one perk to being a ghoul. He didn't have to strain himself to see what was moving in the shadows and it made him feel a bit uneasy to see absolutely nothing moving.  
They kept moving slowly into the Institute and it took them almost an hour of moving slowly down through the dark alls to get into the main area he remembered. When they did step into the main area they could see that there was a light coming from one of the labs and part of the living quarters. The lab was closer to them so they headed that way first staying low to the floor as they moved over the open ground.  
When they were closer Hancock grabbed her arm motioning for her to let him take point. She hesitated for a moment then she stepped back letting him infront of her. He didn't know what they were going to find in the lab but he knew if they were due for a fire fight then he wanted to be in the front.  
"On the count of three, you go left and I'll go right." he whispered.  
Hancock lifted his hand counting down on his fingers. Three... She stepped to the right a bit around him..... Two.... They both tensed lifting from the crouched position slowly.... One...

When Nick had woke up from the transfer he was a bit groggy but otherwise still felt like himself, he could remember his name, where he was from, and just about everything else he always remembered. He didn't feel as loose jointed as he had before, didn't feel quite as tired as he had before, and he had admit he felt better than he had in years.  
Curie opened the pod and she looked down at him with wide eyes.  
"Mr. Nick are you alright? Do you remember me?" she asked her accent going very thick.  
"Hello Ms. Curie, I feel good as new." he assured her his voice sounding odd in his ears.  
She gave him a relieved smile as she started to unstrap his body from the pod, once he was freed she stepped back slowly reaching out to help steady him. Nick took his first steps on shaky legs and as he looked down at his struggling legs he gave a laugh, he had legs with actula skin on them. Once he was out of the pod sitting down in a chair he lifted his hands and marveled at what he saw, he had memories of the old Nick like this.  
This was different, this was his.  
After he had got over the weakness in his limbs he stood up slowly and began to dress, he felt a bit embarrassed having sat so long without clothes. He liked to think he was a gentleman after all but he figured Curie would excuse him this once.  
He was almost finished dressing when two figures came into the lab forcing the lab doors open even more. They came into the room weapons already leveled at the two of them and as he stood ready to try to defend himself he froze. He recognized those two figures coming in the door ready for a fight.  
"Hancock? Kid?" he called to the two.  
The two lowered their weapons but they didn't relax completely as they stared at the room around them. Their eyes fell on him and Curie first before they scanned the room over coming to rest on his old body. He saw the shock on their faces, the confusion, and he saw the deep emotion in their eyes when they saw the old body.  
"Nick...." Hope said voice shaky.  
"My god Nick." Hancock whispered his weapon lowering.  
He saw the grief in there eyes before they looked up at him in confusion raising there guns again. He felt his chest tighten in fear but they didn't pull the triggers when they saw him. He raised his hands up in a calming motion stepping forward to where they were looking at him closer.  
"Hancock....Hope it's me. Nick." he said softly.  
The two exchanged a look and he chuckled, they looked very so much alike despite the slight differences. They both looked at him and he found himself laughing again.  
Hope lowered the weapon and stepped forward slowly to get a better look of him, he straightened up a bit more to where she could get the best look. She slung her rifle on the sling over her shoulder as she stepped forward, he didn't miss Hancock stepping to the side to keep a clear shot at him. Nick did his best to ignore him wanting to focus solely on Hope.  
When she was standing a few steps infront of him he saw her eyes flicking over his face then the rest of him quickly as if measuring him up.  
"Hello sweetheart." he said softly.  
"Why'd you do this Nick?" she asked her eyes narrowing.  
"Because my body was falling apart Kid. I couldn't keep it maintained for much longer and .... I was slowly starting to lose memories. I didn't want to forget you." he said softly reaching out.  
She seemed to hesitate a bit but when his fingers touched her cheek he saw her body relax. The tension in her shoulders faded and her eyes went half lidded as a sigh escaped her lips.  
"Nick so this is the new you huh?" Hancock asked stepping forward eyeing him. "It's not a bad look for you I suppose."  
"Thanks John, not such a bad look yourself." he said smirking.  
"Well your humor is intact." Hancock muttered.  
Nick turned his attention back to Hope taking her hand pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his chest, he pressed his face into her hair inhaling the smell of her.  
"So what are you two doing here?" Nick asked looking up at them.  
"You two have been missing for a few days, when we got to Diamond City and heard you were gone... well we didn't know what happened to you." Hancock said shrugging.  
"We were worried that you might have been taken by the Institute Remenants." Hope said softly, her arms wrapping around his waist.  
She gave him a tight squeeze and Nick sighed, the sensation felt a lot better with a human body. He held her tighter enjoying he way her body seemed to slot against his perfectly, he put one hand to the back of her head holding it to his chest.  
"Look there's a radiation storm going outside so we're all stuck here overnight I think." Hancock said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to find somewhere to crash. What are you going to do about that?"  
Nick followed his pointing finger and Hope followed the look too, of course he was pointing at the prototype synth body. Nick frowned, he hadn't really know what to do with the body now that he wasn't using it. It felt odd to see it laying there lifeless, it made him uncomfortable. He also knew that it was a heavy piece of equipment to try moving, he figured it was going to stay where it was. It wasn't like anyone else would be using it anyway.  
"I don't really know how we could get rid of it." Nick said frowning.  
"Let's just leave.... it." Hope said avoiding looking at it. "Though it feels wrong to not at least cover it."  
"I'll take care of it. Why don't you go find a room huh Kid?" he asked kissing her forehead.  
She hummed and eased off followed by Curie.  
Nick and Hancock exchanged a look as they grabbed a a sheet to put over the older synth body. They both gave it a long look before respectfully dropping the sheet over the body, it felt strange showing his own body a such a respectful end.

Hancock watched as the sheet fell over the old synth body, he had to admit he felt a little choked up at the sight. He knew Nick was standing right beside him safe and sound, this still felt... final. Like he was saying good bye to a dead friend, even if the friend isn't really dead so he swallowed hard then shook his head.  
When that was done he took out his almost empty pack of cigarettes offering one to Nick, he gave a hum accepting the cigarette. They leaned against the outside wall of the lab looking out into the dark halls. While they were doing this he cut his eyes over to Nick to get a really good look at him.  
This version of Nick - Nick 2.0 or he supposed 3.0- was taller than him just like the last one had been. He was broad shouldered, had a slim waist, he couldn't really tell if he was well muscled under his clothes but he supposed he was capable enough being a synth. He had a pointed chin, sharp features cheek bones, his skin was very lightly tanned, and his nose had the slight crook like it had been broken once.  
Nick looked over at him as if he could feel him staring at him. Nick's eyes were a warm brown and they lit up whenever he smiled, his combed back black hair was starting to grey at the temples. He looked in his mid thirties or maybe late thirties, it was hard to tell from just looking though.  
"See something ya like?" Nick asked giving him a flash of white teeth.  
Hancock coughed a bit turning his head quickly "Uh... It's just gonna take some getting used to I think."  
"Your telling me." Nick agreed softly.  
Hancock looked him over again and Nick cut his eyes at him with a smirk.  
"Your starting to make me feel embarrassed John."  
"Well you know me Nick, if it looks good I like to look." Hancock said flashing him his own smirk.  
"Yeah I remember." Nick said smiling.  
Hancock fished a second cigarette from his pack offering another to Nick he just gave his head as slight shake. Hancock blew out a breath of smoke looking down to the floor below them.  
"Does it feel any different to your old body?" he asked looking at Nick.  
Nick rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Yeah a little. I'm actually starting to feel tired, there are so many more sensations then what I had with the other one. I don't feel like I'm falling apart now either, some days I felt like I may have been losing pieces of myself."  
"Huh, sounds like every ghouls worst fear."  
"Your not falling apart are you John?"  
"Who me? Nah, I'm about the same as I've always been." he assured him. "Just one of the things that eventually happens to us all, ya know? I'm fine now but one day that'll be me."  
Nick gave a sad hum.  
"I don't worry about it to much, if I worry so much about that future can't be very useful for the present."  
Nick nodded then his eyes cast down the hall.  
"You should go, I know Hope is waiting up for you." Hancock said sighing. "I'm gonna go up and get a look at that storm."  
"You alright?" Nick asked.  
"Oh yeah just gonna get a radiation bath I think, ease some joint pain I've got going in my hands lately."  
"Alright. Call if you need us John."  
Hancock gave a nod and watched the man disappear down the hall before he started walking for the surface. The thought of that radiation soothing some joint pain was sounding better and better.


End file.
